


Isle Ecstasy

by sabstar



Category: Once Upon A Time-Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, basically the bachelor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: Emma Swan scoffs at the popular reality show Isle Ecstasy. How can someone fall in love on a tropical island in just two months, while simultaneously competing with thirty other people? Despite her reservations, everything changes when Emma gets dumped by her long term boyfriend Neal Cassidy. Unexpectedly, Emma becomes a cast member on the show, even though her heart is broken. She’s not there for the right reasons- but can she still find love with Killian Jones?





	1. Chapter One

Living with your parents had lots of perks for Emma Swan. Clean Laundry, lack of alarm clocks, and help with her crippling student loan debt to name a few. But every Friday at eight o’ clock, when Emma’s mother Mary Margaret was illuminated by the pale blue light of the television screen, mint chocolate chip ice creme in hand, Emma wished she was living anywhere else. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re breaking his heart!,” Mary Margaret shouted at the screen, her face twisted in fury as she clenched her ice creme spoon abnormally tight. 

Emma rolled her eyes, as did every Friday when her mom watched Isle Ecstasy, the reality show where a handsome bachelor or bachelorette dated thirty people on television. Contestants were given seashells each week as a symbol the other person was still interested in dating them. There were lots of tears, champagne, and broken hearts. Emma didn’t know why people watched it, let alone were dumb enough to go on the show. It was all superficial, and there was just no logical explanation why people could claim to be in love after just two months. Nevertheless, Isle Ecstasy had worldwide fame and it was hard to find someone who didn’t watch the show.

Her mother got more and more animated with each episode, either screaming, cheering, or crying about who got to stay on the island and who was forced to pack their bags. Tonight was the finale of Milah Murry’s season, and Mary Margaret had been rooting fiercely for Killian Jones, the twenty seven year old from Road Island who used to be in the coast guard and now ran a charity raising money for kids in need of prosthetic limbs. He had captured the hearts of America, and now he was getting dumped on tv. 

The two reality stars were standing at the edge of a beach, where Killian had tears welling in his eyes, taking deep breaths in attempt to not let them fall. 

“What changed? You said you could see a future with me,” he pleaded.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say,” she replied, looking into the horizon as the sea breeze blew her hair back dramatically.

“You’re breaking my heart, Milah.”

“I can’t have you both.”

Emma could have gagged in disgust. Killian should be glad he gets to escape all of this mayhem and not end up in such a shallow marriage. She also had to admit that he was incredibly good looking, he could have any girl he wanted even without his reality star fame.

“I can’t believe this is goodbye,” Killlian concluded, kissing her cheek for the final time and walking away.

Emma heard a sniffle from the coach. 

“Mom, are you crying?” 

“It’s just so… so…”

“Fake,” Emma deadpanned, irritated her mother would get so upset over a completely manufactured show. 

Mary Magaret’s jaw dropped, and her sad eyes were now masked with rage. 

“Emma Marie Swan, I can’t believe I raised you this way! Did you not see the devastation in Killian’s eyes- that kind of emotion cannot be faked!”

“Please, half of the people on this show are wannabe actors or models, they know how to make you feel like it’s real. All they want is a few thousand instagram followers and the chance to be on tv.”

“Well that’s just not true. Why would people risk heartbreak for things like that?”

“That’s just it- there is no heartbreak because there is absolutely no way someone can fall in love in just two months.”

“I fell in love with your father from the moment I met him, and if he had proposed to me right then and there, I would have said yes.”

Emma’s parents had the storybook romance. Right after college both of them had gone to Disney World in the middle of summer, and Mary Margaret’s hat flew right off her head and into the hands of David, her Prince Charming. The two spent the entire day in the park together, finally sharing their first kiss in front of Cinderella’s castle as fireworks exploded overhead. After thirty years of marriage, they were still crazy about each other. 

“You and Dad are different, going to a foreign island to compete and start drama with thirty other people for the hand of someone you don’t know is just delusional. Also, dating several people at the same time is basically polygamy.”

Mary Margaret once agin turned her attention to the tv, where another attractive man was professing his love for Milah- and getting down on one knee. 

“When did you become so cynical? Where’s your romantic streak?”

“Things between Neal and I have been getting pretty romantic,” Emma said, her cheeks a bright rose. 

Her mother’s eyes grew wider as a smile enveloped her face. Emma and Neal had been dating since junior year of high school, and when the two had admitted they loved each other in college Emma knew it was going to last forever. They’d known each other all of their lives, and being with Neal made her feel safe and secure. She could almost read his mind at times, and things had been getting even more serious lately. 

“Emma, what are you hiding?,” her mother asked, for once tearing her eyes from Isle Ecstasy as she looked at her beaming daughter. 

“Neal and I are going out tonight to the restaurant where we had our first date- and I think he’s going to ask me to be his wife.”

“Oh my goodness, honey,” Mary Margaret said as she walked over and gave her daughter a hug. “This is amazing!”

“I know, it’s huge. But it feels right, and I love him.”

Emma’s mom squeezed her even tighter, elated beyond belief. 

“This is all I’ve ever wanted for you sweetie- true love. That’s a feeling that can carry you through any hard time you will face. Any challenge can be overcome, as long as you hold on to what you feel in your heart.”

“Mom, you sound like a Hallmark card,” Emma said, giggling. 

“Well it may be cheesy, but it’s true. Love always wins. Now go, get ready for your big night!”

Emma beamed, racing to her bedroom to change and do her best hair and makeup. She would always remember tonight. 

At ten o’ clock Emma emerged from her room, her long blonde hair curled to perfection and her little black dressed hugged her body in all the right places. Her mother was still watching Isle Ecstasy, but instead of the romantic backdrop there was a number on the screen as the charming host, Robin Locksley, gave his message. 

“Think you could be a match for our new bachelor, Killian Jones? Submit your application now or call this number for more information, and make sure to check out our casting events in New York City and Austin, Texas. Who knows, maybe love may be waiting for you on the island. Goodnight folks, and be sure to tune in to next season of Isle Ecstasy, premiering August Ninth this summer.”

“Mom, the best part about Neal and I is that we met the normal way. The natural way.”

Now that the show was over and Mary Margaret was released from the enchantment of the show, she walked to her daughter and gave her a final hug before she had to head out for her date. 

“You are relentless, honey. There is no right way to meet the person you’re meant to be with. You could find him on a tropical island, a coffee shop, grocery store, or in your case, the first day of kindergarten. Have a wonderful time tonight, sweetheart, and remember to act surprised.”

Emma laughed lightly, “I’ll try. Bye Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too, darling. See you in the morning.”

Emma jumped in her car, checking her makeup one last time. She couldn’t wait to start the night. She couldn’t wait to be Emma Cassidy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is expecting a proposal from Neal, but the night does not go as planned.

During the drive to the restaurant, Restiorante Bella, Emma could not stop smiling, even muttering “Emma Cassidy” under her breath. She had been reflecting a lot lately on their relationship- and she couldn’t believe that she had found her perfect match in high school. Since Neal was her first and only boyfriend, she got to skip all of the broken hearts and endless boxes of tissues, and she couldn’t be more thankful for it.

She finally pulled into the parking lot and went into the restaurant, ready to get the night started. 

Emma saw Neal at a table near the back, nursing a scotch as he stared into space. 

“Hey, babe,” Emma said, walking confidently up to her boyfriend, giving him a passionate kiss. 

As the kiss broke Neal looked shocked, almost pained. 

“Hey, Emma.”

That was strange, usually Neal would call her ‘babe’ or ‘Ems’. 

“How long have you been waiting for me?”

“About half an hour.”

“Sorry I came in late, I got in a disagreement with my mom over that dumb reality show she watches, you know the one, Isle Ecstasy? She’s completely obsessed, it’s like her eyes are superglued to the screen.”

“She used to watch that when we were first going out, right?”

“Sad but true. It was the first night you ever stayed for dinner, after we got our parts for the sophomore year play.”

“Yeah I remember that. You were Juliet and I was Capulet, I guess we went off script when it came to that romance.”

“It does get awkward explaining to people that we fell in love while playing father and daughter.”

Neal turned away, not meeting her eyes. 

“Yeah, we’ve had some good times.”

Had? Past tense? Weren’t proposals supposed to put an emphasis on the future? 

He’s probably just thinking about all of the great times we’ve shared, Emma told herself, he must be really nervous. 

“Neal, what’s wrong?,” Emma asked, putting her hand over his. 

“Do you ever just feel like doing what’s right and following your heart are two different things?”

This was definitely not the conversation she expected. Emma cleared her throat, completely taken aback.

“I think that following your heart is always doing what’s right, no matter what.”

“What if you would really be hurting someone else in the process? Someone you really care about?”

“Neal, what is this all about?”

Neal took the last few sips of his scotch like a shot and ran his hands through his hair and down his face. 

“Emma, there is something I need to tell you.”

Emma took a deep breath, her heart beating fast.

“Babe, you’re really freaking me out. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think that we should be together anymore.”

Emma felt her surroundings go white for a second as blood rushed to her face and tears prickled in her eyes. The world stopped. Emma felt like Neal had dropped a bomb on her world, and her life had turned into World War III. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Emma.”

“What do you mean you don’t want to be together anymore? Neal, it’s always been you and me. Always.”

She was running out of breath, and felt she had been shot and was in shock. 

There was no way this was real. 

“That’s just it, Emma. We’ve been together always! Since sophomore year we’ve been inseparable, and it’s time to expand our horizons.”

“I don’t want to expand my fucking horizons. I love you!”

“Emma I loved you too. But it’s not fair to either of us to wonder what if…”

“What if what?”

Neal sighed and looked down at the table.

“If we saw other people.”

Emma was suddenly fueled by rage, hands clenching the table as she stared him down. 

“Are you saying that you’re seeing someone? That you cheated on me after everything I’ve done for you?”

Neal gulped, sitting up straighter in his chair and suddenly aware of all the other people at the restaurant staring at him in disgust. 

“Her name is Emily and she just started working at the hospital. We had a spark, a connection that I haven’t felt in a long time. Nothing happened between us, I swear, but when I met her I just realized that we never truly explored who else might be out there for us. We’re denying ourselves our animalistic urges to experience other people.”

Emma felt like she had been slapped in the face. She suddenly got very quiet, a single tear sinking down her cheek. 

Neal looked down again, examining his class ring. 

“Emma, please say something.”

“Animalistic urges, huh? You think that us being together is unnatural?”

“You could put it that way, yes.”

Emma started gathering her purse and coat, refusing to cry in a public place filled with a bunch of strangers. 

“Emma, I’m sorry but I don’t feel anything for you anymore. And it’s not fair to you or to me to keep pretending that I do.”

“Don’t pretend that you’re doing me a favor, Neal Cassidy. You’re throwing me away, the person who knows you better than anyone. My parents helped you cover some of your medical school debt, I never gave up tutoring you in math class so you could graduate high school, and this is how you repay us? Well enjoy exploring your ‘animalistic urges’ with Emily, just know that you’ve broken the heart of a girl who’s wasted her entire life loving you. I came here thinking that you were going to propose to me, and now I never want to see your face again.”

With that Emma stormed out of the restaurant, tears flowing as soon as she got in her car. The entire way home all Emma could do was feel a new sensation in her heart, as if it was beaten, bloody, and icy all at once. This was the worst pain she had ever endured. 

She couldn’t stop shaking, from grief or rage Emma didn’t know. It took all of her strength to climb up the loft stairs and climb into her bed, still in her dress and heels. 

Emma cried herself to sleep, and wondered if this is how Killian felt when he was dumped by Milah on Isle Ecstasy. Maybe that’s why she didn’t enjoy the show like everyone else on the planet- she had never experienced those emotions so she deemed them easy to fake. But now she knew. 

The heavy, unbearable reality of a broken heart.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's heartbreak creates an exciting opportunity.

“Darling, you have to get out of bed sometime,” Mary Margaret gently coaxed, rubbing her daughters back sympathetically. 

“No,” Emma said, her voice muffled by the pillow that recently doubled as a punching bag. 

It had been the worst week of Emma’s life. She and Neal were together for ten years- and suddenly it was all over in just one night. When her mom came home and saw Emma sobbing she rushed to her side as Emma told her the entire story. Her heart physically hurt in her chest, and she had abandoned all motivation to go outside of her bedroom. 

“Emma, sweetie, you’ve called in sick to the advertising firm for a week straight. It’s time you leave the house and get some fresh air.”

“I don’t care about fresh air. I just want Neal to go back to the way he used to be,” Emma knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she would give anything to turn back time. 

“He was my everything, Mom. He knew my entire history, been there my entire life- how can I survive without him?”

Mary Margaret pulled away from her daughter, her face hardened. 

“Okay, sweetie, time for some tough love. You don’t need Neal to survive- I’ve always known you were smarter and stronger than he is.”

“I thought you loved Neal. You were over the moon when you thought he was going to propose that night.”

Mary Margaret sighed as she swept her pixie cut to the side. 

“I’ve always thought that you could do much better than Neal. He was always taking and never giving. I was just happy because you seemed to like him so much. He was your first boyfriend Emma- not your last.”

Emma pushed her glasses further up her face and sat up, looking at what a wreck she was in the mirror. 

“You can’t feel sorry for yourself forever, Emma. Once you go out of this room you’ll realize that the world hasn’t ended and your future is waiting for you.”

With that Emma went to the bathroom and freshened up, deciding that she was going to take her mother’s advise and try to distract herself from thinking about Neal. 

She started by taking a long shower, brushing her teeth, pulling her unruly hair into a top knot, and putting on a pair of workout leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. 

You can make it through the day, just try to keep busy, Emma told herself, trying her best to be her own cheerleader. It was a lot easier said then done. Every part of Storybooke was littered with memories of used-to-be. When she got gas she remembered how Neal used to work at that station, his first job. He used to sneak her free candy from the cash register. 

When Emma went to Granny’s, the best diner in town, she kept looking over her shoulder, expecting for him to walk in like he did on her twentieth birthday, holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. The memories came so fast she barely noticed when she took a sip of her too hot coffee. 

By the end of the day Emma had exhausted every possibility of getting Neal out of her head and was coming back from a long run. She hadn’t worked out since the breakup and barely made it to her usual 45 minute mark, and as loud as she played her favorite Spotify playlist the songs just depressed her. 

She went up to the mailbox to see what was inside, hoping for one of her mother’s fashion magazines to come in. Emma shifted through the usual bank statements and ads before she came across a fancy envelop with heart designs on the card stock. It was sent by ABC studios and had her name written in the fanciest calligraphy. What was going on? 

She opened the letter quickly, her eyes scanning the first few lines. 

It read:

Congratulations, Emma Swan! 

The executives at the American Broadcast Company were very impressed with your application for our new season of Isle Ecstasy starring Killian Jones and want to invite you to fly to New York City to audition to be one of the finalists selected for the show. Based on your answers in your application we are confident that you would make a good match for our new bachelor as well as the show and are interested in seeing more of you. If you decide to pursue love on the island then call 666-987-0123 to find out more information about the audition and requirements. 

Hope to see you soon,  
Will Scarlet (Isle Ecstasy Producer)

Emma bolted into the house, mind racing. 

“Mom! I can’t believe you!”

Mary Margaret seemed unalarmed from the kitchen, focused on making her famous chicken parm. 

“Emma, what are you going on about?”

“I can’t believe you signed me up for Isle Ecstasy without telling me!”

Her mother gasped, placing a hand to her heart. Then she let out the highest, most undignified sheik of joy, smiling wider then Emma had ever seen before and started dancing around the kitchen, reminding Emma more of an excited teen then a forty five year old woman. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can’t believe this!”

“Mom, what’s going on? You submitted me for the show?”

“Yes! I sent an application as you and out of hundreds of thousands of applications they want you as a finalist!”

“Why would you do this to me? You know how I feel about that show.”

“Well, when Neal broke up with you despite how hurt you were I was a tiny bit relieved. I didn’t want you to marry someone who wasn’t as equally kind, smart, and amazing as you are- so I signed you up for the show and now you’re going to be with the greatest bachelor of all time- Killian Jones!”

Emma took a beat- it was a lot to process. 

“So you’re telling me that you secretly despised Neal because you didn’t think he was right for me, went behind my back to forge an application in my name for Isle Ecstasy the second we broke up so I can have my chance with the new bachelor, and, according to your logic, this invitation to go an audition means that I will undoubtably become his fiancé?”

“Yes, and don’t worry, you can thank me later,” Mary Margaret said, not a single note of sarcasm or disbelief in her voice. 

“This is not a good idea, Mom. Even if I did get on the show there’s no way I could actually win.”

“What makes you say that? Killian is your age, runs his own charity, and has a perfect six pack.”

“I haven’t went on a first date in a decade. Even the thought of putting myself out there feels impossible. And despite all that, how am I supposed to do it all on television?”

“Emma, you have to go on the audition. Opportunities like this don’t come around every day.”

“Opportunities to embarrass myself in front of millions of people?”

“No, honey, opportunities to find love.”

Emma signed, suddenly tired from all of the emotions she’s experienced in the past week. 

“This is all very exhausting, Mom.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the application, darling, but if I had you never would have gone through with it.”

“I know this is very exciting for you but I’m still heartbroken over Neal. I just need some time to think about it.”

“I understand. Have a good night, Emma.”

Emma took another long shower, processing the pros and cons of going to the audition. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself on nationwide television, but it was a nice distraction from the breakup. 

Around twelve at night she got in her coziest pajamas and glasses and opened YouTube, searching for clips of Isle Ecstasy. 

The first thing that caught her eye was the dazzling scenery. The show was taped at a mansion located on an island off of Mexico. There was a gorgeous pool, tiki torches everywhere, and the most beautiful beach Emma had ever seen. 

As she scrolled through a couple of videos she realized the show mostly consisted of going on adventure themed dates around the island. Couples jet skied, went for hot air balloon rides, relaxed on the beach, and even tried shark cage diving. It was no wonder the show was so popular, most people never got to see an exotic island.

The more Emma thought about it she realized that Neal may have had a point. She can’t remember the last time she left Storybooke and tried something new. There were no surprises in her relationship with Neal or Storybooke itself. She never felt a desire to leave her hometown, but since the breakup Emma hadn’t been able to see her surroundings the same way. Every part of the town was filled with painful memories of her and Neal, and as long as she was there she wouldn’t be able to escape them. 

Maybe Isle Ecstasy was just what she needed to overcome her heartbreak. Being in a beautiful new place with new people could make her forget about her misery. If she wanted a distraction, this would definitely do the job. 

There’s no way you’re going to fall for a total stranger, Emma thought, so what’s the harm in just relaxing on the beach?

Emma pulled out the letter and dialed the number, hoping the producer Will Scarlet was up. 

“Ello?,” he answered in a thick Derby accent. 

“Hi, I’m Emma Swan and I received a letter saying I’m a finalist for Isle Ecstasy. Are you Will Scarlet?”

“That’s what they call me. And I’m so glad you called! We all really liked your application- are you calling to tell us you can’t do it or you want to audition in New York?”

Emma paused, and knew she was at a crossroad. One path lead to the familiar world she’s always known, and the other was an enigma, dangerous and exciting all at once.

Maybe it was time she took a chance.

“I’m going to audition in New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I will do my best to update every week:)


End file.
